Magenta Magenta
) |eyes = Black ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = Wekapipo Funny Valentine |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. Magent Magent is one of Funny Valentine's henchmen. Partnered with Wekapipo, he attacks Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli during the 6th stage for the possession of the Saint's Corpse's Legs. Magent is a Stand User who wields the invulnerable 20th Century Boy. Appearance Magent is a slender man of above-average height and dark curly hair. Outside a bolero hat, his attire generally consists of what appears to be a thick quilted stud jacket, accompanied by long sleeves, finger-less gloves, a fur collar and a single stud-embedded cravat. Later on, he is given a noticeable scar on the left side of his face after his bout with Johnny and Gyro. Because his Stand is entirely defensive in nature, Magent Magent carries firearms with him. Against Johnny and Gyro, he wields a shotgun, was shown to used a pistol with a silencer for quiet assassinations and was seen wearing an explosive belt. Personality Magent Magent is presented as an affable and genial henchman to Funny Valentine, trying to bond with his new partner Wekapipo through idle chat or questionable jokes. However, he is quickly exasperated by Wekapipo's gloomy attitude and comes to hate him for leaving him behind in the cold. In contrast to Wekapipo's more dignified manners, Magent has several bad habits such as licking his own snot, or is quick to express nervousness or frustration during his battles. Magent's unprofessional behavior also causes him to botch most of his actions, such as when he wastes time taunting and threatening Wekapipo during their battle and allows the latter to counterattack and win. Magent Magent supposedly has a nasal, gravelly and thus irritating voice. This is represented by his lines tending to be written phonetically rather than the more usual style. Magent Magent has a fondness for airplanes, marvelling at their potential for crossing great distances in a short time. After being left for dead in the frozen wilderness, he also complains that airplanes weren't invented earlier so that his wounds could be treated earlier. Abilities Magent Magent can summon 20th Century Boy in order to become invulnerable to all harm, including explosions and drowning, as long as he adopts a kneeling position and puts his hands on the ground. History When first seen, Magent Magent is alongside his partner in crime, Wekapipo, waiting to ambush Gyro and Johnny. His disgusting habits are commonly noted by his partner and upon battle he quickly shows his capabilities by disabling Gyro's steel balls with his defensive Stand. Getting carried away, Gyro is able to outwit him and heavily scars his face, figuring that Magent Magent is dead. This is later shown to be false when Magent Magent ambushes his ex-partner while trying to kill Steven Steel. Magent then wraps himself with dynamite in an attempt to blow Wekapipo up, but the impact sends him into a river where he preserves himself using 20th Century Boy as he hopelessly awaits rescue by Diego. He soon "stops thinking" as neither Diego, nor anyone else, comes to save him, leaving Magent to rest indefinitely at the bottom of the river. It is unclear whether his stand has the ability to make him immortal, leaving his ultimate fate unknown. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Wekapipo&Magent.png|Magent Magent's first appearance along with Wekapipo Magenta eye.PNG|Magent Magent's scar face 127131.jpg|Magent Magent in color by Araki maugentta.jpg Magenta's fate.png|Magent Magent's fate worse than death Trivia *Magent's final fate of being stuck at the bottom of a river while being alive only to eventually stop waiting and "stop thinking" may be a nod to both Kars and Anubis' demise. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Valentine's Subordinates Category:Characters of Unknown Fate